spacebound
by strictlycordyandangel
Summary: wesley convinces Angel to break cordelias heart for the good of the world hearbroken and betrayed cordelia does something stupid can Angel save her from herself by correcting his own stupid mistake suck at summuries just read
1. selfish intent

a/n 1 i apoligize i didnt relize how bad the grammer of this story was i have corrcected it as best i can if you see some mistakes holla and ill correct.

a/n 2 cordelias and angels thoughts are in italics

_I was getting ready for work and to be honest I looked good i was pretty excited to see Angel_

_god whats wrong with me its like I see Angel or think about seeing him and I go all mushy and gooey and all puddle on the floor whenever I look into his eyes god Cor get a grip its just angel Its only Angels eyes but god his eyes the deep chocolate brown you can see all the pain hes been through and you just wannna kiss away all his worries and fears and hug him till he cant brea- hug him till he bursts or summin i love him so god damn much it hurts sometimes when i go home at the end of the night i feel enpty cuz hes not here oh god ive turned into a pathetic mushy love sick woman and we are one of those couples who can never be apart for more than ten seconds_

_I leave the apartment and head for work when I arrive I see him I kiss him morning yum! boy good kisser then we sit on sofa i just sit on his lap curled up i love times like theese when we just sit in silence and he holds me close._

Angels pov

_God I love her so damn much why do I have do this why did I promise Wes I would I mean he was so worried I promised I didnt think it would be this hard to break her heart I dont want to it hurts but it hurts more than when I broke buffys heart I don't think I can do this but I hat to Wes is right we cant risk it just a bit more time holding this woman in my arms I love her so much I dont ever want tp let anything hurt her but now I__m gunna hurt her Im gunna take her heart and run it straight through the planet and I cant tell her I dont love her I do I can't lie this is going to be so hard can i do it? can i hurt her? can i destroy myself? please why cant I just die would be easier_

cordys pov

_I feel like im falling asleep then I feel him tense I know there is alot on his mind I hear the guys come through the door as I watch him intently waiting for him to tell me whats up he dosn't the guys make coffee and settle down still nothing hes still as stiff as a board._

"Angel whats up why so tense?"

nothing.

"Angel?"

nothing.

"Angel your really scaring me."

"Sorry Cor we really have to talk."

"We are."

"I mean like alone upstairs."

"Okay." _He took me upstairs Im shaking my hearts racing I know he knows I don't care I love him Im scared he's acting weird we came to a door In a room with a bacony I know he likes to come in here sometimes to think to stand on the balcony and just think brood relax whatever._

"Angel please Im really scared whats going on I want answers please I love you baby."

"Sorry this is just so hard."

"What is it?"

"I think we need to break up." _And my whole world came crashing at my feet_

angels pov

whys it so hard i see the pain on her face i wanna take her in my arms tell her im being stupid i dont wanna leave her ever shes gunna stay with you till she wants to leave i see her features crumble like she will cry but i know my cordy she will fight tears till shes out the room she to strong she will fight till she physically cant hold them in

"w-what?"_ Her voice is shaking im dying inside._

"We need to break up."

"Why? Don't you love me?" _I wish I could say no I wish I could tell her no make her hate me anyhing I know iI cant it's not possible for me to hurt her like that._

"Cordy I love you with everything I am god i love you so much you dont even know but we can't do this anymore we are treading on thin ice Its like evrytime I kiss you everytime im really close with you I feel that Im so happy I could burst I feel dangourosly happy and wes made me realise I can't risk It he could come out and do you even know what he would do to you he would make you suffer make you hurt"

"How can he possibly make me hurt more than i already am?"

"Cordy please-"

"Angel dont please dont i just can just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"We will still be friends."

"Forever Cordy if I find a way around the curse Ill come back I will find a way and I want be with you again as long as you still want me."

"I always will I have to get to work" she walked to the door grabbed the handdle before she crumpled to the floor in tears "Please Angel don't leave me don't do this I love you baby I need you I cant live without you I don't wanna live without you" _I hugged her held her tight._

"Please Cor don't say that you don't mean It you have to live your strong the strongest woman I have ever known I would rather die than do this to you but I promised Wesley he made me promise to do It to keep everyone safe I love you I just cant hurt you physically."

"W-w-wesley made you promise?"

"Yeah Im so sorry to do this."

"No I understand I have to go" she left she didnt understand she was pissed ._ohh wouldnt wanna be in wesleys shoes dont wanna be in mine neither._

cordys pov

_oh he's so gunna get It what is Wesleys problem why does he hate me he must hate me to do something like that to me I know my eyes are puffy my mascara is probly dripping down my face I dont care what I look like my world is gone pepole can laugh talk about me and I wouldn't care but boy is Wes gunna get It._

"Hey Cordy can you get me some coffee that voice HIS voice makes me sick that voice poisoning Angels mind making him dump me ill get your coffee its the last time dear Wes cause our freindship is over."

"Sure"_ I said It through gritted teeth I couldnt stomach looking at him I brought his coffee to his desk slammed it down so hard some splashed over the edge_ "want anything else Wesley a donut Wesley? My heart on a fucking silver platter Wesley? Not that it's much good it's in peices it's broken and you know why"

"He did It he broke up with you If you ever wanna go out for coffee to make you feel better give me a call"

"And what makes you think I ever want to go for coffee with you and you make it sound all-wait I know what this is you still like me and couldnt handle that angel got there first that I love angel with every fibre of my being dont you get that you selfish man I hate you you couldn't let your best freinds be happy you poisoned his mind all this pain I feel its all cause of you Its your fault I would get out of the hotel right now before I fucking chop you into pieces peices like my heart my heart is shattered into a gizziloin ppeices leave get the fuck away and dont ever come me near again dont touch me again in fact dont even speak to me unless its buisness we are no longer freinds" _Wesley practacly ran after I shouted at him I laid down on the sofa burried my head in my arms._

_a wile later I heard angel come down the stairs he stood by me_

"Hey"

"Hey weres Wes?"

"I hope you dont mind I threw him out Its all his fault please don't be mad."

"Im not mad um so how you doing you know?"

"Better thank you Im doing better thank you angel for checking I mean when me and xander broke up he didnt care didn't ask if I was okay if I was doing better when he cheated on me and I got impaled with a rebar my life was fucking shit back then and I thought it was gunna be better now I think mabe im being punished"

"for what what could you posibly do?"

"For how bitchy I was I hurt alot of pepole chopped them down I never cared mabe now im being punished like heres what you life could be like you could have him but no were taking it away like if you wernt such a bich mabe you could have him."

"Cordy I swear we will be together again soon when I find this cure Im not going to sleep till I do the bitch is part of you and I except and love it."

"Angel do you mind if I go home and mabe take a couple of days off its just so hard right now being around you cause it hurts so much I just need a little space then Ill be back I promise."

"Yeah go for it want me to drive you?"

"Angel sweetie its sunlight it's ok see ya in a few days."

"Cordy take as long as you need dont come back till you absolutly want to."

"Thanks and Angel I will always love you my sweet angel its never gunna change baby" _I left I couldnt stand It anymore I couldnt stand being around him_

************************  
>days later angels pov<p>

_I came home I had been on a walk I do that alot latly I just miss her next time I see her mabe we can talk I think mabeIim on to something thats when I see her she steps out from the shadows._

"Hey baby how was your day?" _She sounds like shes lost it she looks diffrent too more crazy she Is holding something behind her back_

"Cordy whats up why are you acting like this?" _She stepped into the light I saw her face her eyes were bloodshot red and puffy tearstreakes down her face hair and makeup a mess the worst I've ever seen her now Im so worried I wanna tell her I made a mistake I want her back but Im frozen then I see the gun she pulls out from behind her back her hand is shaky_ "Cor you wanna kill go ahead I have reson to live without you babyIi love you but you might want this"I _throw her a stake and she chucks It towards the stairs._

"I could never kill you baby I love you this Isn't for you."

"Then whos it- "_I stop when she raises the gun to her head._

"Im sorry Angel I cant take this pain this It's too much"

"Cor baby please dont Iv'e been meaning to talk to you please don't" _I move towards her and her grip on the gun tightens she puts slight pressure on the trigger but not enough not yet._

"Baby hear me out or I'll kill myself before you hear It hear my reasons before you can even try to stop It I dont think you will though ill be dead by the end of the night"

"okay please don't but I'll hear you out " _Yes brought some time mabe I can stop it plese let it stop_

"Now hears a song that relates to how Im feeling right now"

**We touch I feel a rush We clutch it isn't much But it's enough to make me wonder whats in store for us It's lust, it's torturous You must be a sorceress 'cause you just Did the impossible Gained my trust don't play games it'll be dangerous If you fuck me over 'Cause if I get burnt imma show you what it's like to hurt 'Cause I been treated like dirt before you And love is "evol"**  
><strong>Spell it backwards I'll show you<strong>

**Nobody knows me I'm cold Walk down this road all alone It's no one's fault but my own It's the path I've chosen to go Frozen as snow I show no emotion whatsoever so Don't ask me why I have no love for these motherfucking hoes Bloodsucking succubus, what the fuck is up with this?**  
><strong>I've tried in this department but I ain't had no luck with this It sucks but it's exactly what I thought it would be Like trying to start over I got a hole in my heart, I'm some kind of emotional rollercoaster Something I won't go on 'til you toy with my emotion, so it's over It's like an explosion every time I hold you, I wasn't joking when I told you you take my breathe away You're a supernova... and I'm a<strong>

**[Chorus:]**  
><strong>I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon And I'm aiming right at you Right at you 250 thousand miles on a clear night in June And I'm aiming right at you Right at you Right at you<strong>

**[Verse 2:]**  
><strong>I do whatever it takes When I'm with you I get the shakes My body aches when I ain't With you I have zero strength There's no limit on how far I would go No boundaries, no lengths Why do we say that until we get that person that we thinks Gonna be that one and then once we get 'em it's never the same?<strong>  
><strong>You want them when they don't want you Soon as they do feelings change It's not a contest and I ain't on no conquest for no mate I wasn't looking but I stumbled onto you must've been fate But so much is at stake what the fuck does it take Let's cut to the chase But a door shuts in your face Promise me if I cave in and break and leave myself open That I won't be making a mistake<strong>

**[Chorus]**

**[Verse 3:]**  
><strong>So after a year and 6 months it's no longer me that you want But I love you so much it hurts Never mistreated you once I poured my heart out to you Let down my guard swear to god I'll blow my brains in your lap Lay here and die in your arms Drop to my knees and I'm pleading I'm trying to stop you from leaving You won't even listen so fuck it I'm trying to stop you from breathing I put both hands on your throat I sit on top of you squeezing 'Til I snap you neck like a Popsicle stick Ain't no possible reason I could think of to let you walk up out this house And let you live Tears stream down both of my cheeks Then I let you just go and just give And before I put that gun to my temple I told you this<strong>

**And I would've done anything for you To show you how much I adored you But it's over now It's too late to save our love Just promise me you'll think of me every time you look up in the sky and see a star 'cause imma**

**[Chorus:]**  
><strong>I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon And I'm aiming right at you Right at you 250 thousand miles on a clear night in June And I'm so lost without you Without you Without you<strong>

_She was right In front of me now the gun in kicking distance I kick It quickly she dosnt realise till It was the over the the end of the lobby._

"That's It no expanation" _She strated for the gun this was It my last chance to stop it I grabbed her held her close to me I love her I cant let her I need to tell her I made a mistake I want her back and if she throws it in my face I deserve it I hurt her so bad i know that I let Wes get to my head_

"Cor please listen to me please-"

"No let me do it Angel please I cant live without you I love you theres too much pain I cant " _I cant let her do this I cant let her theres noway I'll do anything theres only oneway its gunna hurt both of us._

"Cor I can't let you do this please dont I still love you baby please" _She's struggling there's only one way I pull her slightly away and I punch her in the jaw I say_ "I'm sorry baby" _And catch her before she falls and lower her to the sofa arrange her gentley on the sofa in a comfortable posistion then what I've done just hit me like I did her I hit her oh god I hit her I love her and Im hurting her more and more but I couldnt let her die couldnt let her kill herself because I love her too much and I want her back I walk over to her and gently touch the red mark oh god I'm so sorry I dont know if she can hear me but I say it anyway I walk to the stairs put my heead in my arms and cry I hit her oh god._

I heard the door open it was gunn

"Angel man whats up wid you homie? _I dont look up I don't even move_ "angel what-" He breaks off he sees Cordy he sees the gun Angel what hapened is she-" _I jump up_

"She's fine she she came in here with a gun and and said she was gunna kill herself she put the gun to her head and I managed to kick it out her hand and grab her she wouldn't stop she wouldnt even listen to me I tried to tell her I wanted her back god I want her back so bad anyway then I knew I had to do anything I hit her gun I hit her i knoked her out gunn I fucking hit her on purpose it wasnt an accident I hit the woman I love gunn how can I ever face her again?"

"Angel are you insane you saved her life a little bruise will heal in a few days a fucking bullet wound to the head will never heal she will be dead she was crazy for a wile she will snap out of it I dont know when but we will stop her till she does"

"Im sorry I need to see her"_ We walked in I saw lying there she looks cold I'll get her a blanket I ran up to my room and saw the the picture on my bedside table it was of the two of us she jumped on my back and fred was hiding with a camera its my favourite its like we were just a normal couple man and woman in love Cordy and Angel not vampire and seer just normal I need her back screw Wes and his fancy pansy words and Angelus yeah screw Angelus he can do one I will find the cure however long it takes I wont sleep unless I do we need this but first I gotta get her back I grab the blanket and picture I slide it in my jacket pocket._

_on returning downstairs I tuck the blanket round her then I feel her waking up I bolt it to the stairs and sit on them hopefully she didnt see me._

"Gunn? what I don't weres Angel going?"

"This ring any bells? "_I saw him hold the gun up_

"Oh god I was gunna kill myself Angel was begging me not to I was so hurt I was crazy Oh god how can I face him again it's so embarrasing"

"Well he thinks the same cuz he hit you look Cor ima do you both a favour talk sort it out you still love eachother this is stupid in my honest opinion wes is full of bullcrap I mean I love him like a brother just like you do but hes is im sorry honest is the only way"

"Tell me about it honesty rules and yeah bullcrap all the way and no I dont love him not now I dunno if I will again if me and Angel work it out theres more of a chance but yeah me and Angel so need to talk were is he?"

"on the stairs"

"Thanks Gunn"

cordys pov

_I walk over to him im scared I can't even belive I did that what was I thinking I mean come on I tried to kill myself I sit next to him I go to touch his face and he flinches away it hurts but I wont give up I take his hand and squeeze it tight he squezzes it back I know he is just hurt._

"Angel baby god im still calling you baby I know it makes it harder to move on but I will never move on and if I dont call you baby it will be truly over I cant let go Im sorry god Im going on Im truly sorry for earlier I dont knlow whats wrong with me latly I mean when Xander cheated on me I never tried to kill myself I loved him I odviosly didn't love him as much I love you so much angel Im sorry Im so sorry"

"No cor Im sorry this is all my fault" _He pressed his head to mine_ "I let Wesleys words get to my head let him let him convinse me with his imformation and big brain and Angelus-"

"Angel Wesley talks bullshit babe"

"I know that know god i've really messed up baby I want you back Cor please I understand if you want to throw it in my face I hurt you made you wanna kill yourself but I don't know what to do without you its too hard screw Wesley screw Angelus they can all go to hell there is noway im living without you I'll get down on my knees and beg if I have too"

"Angel you dont need to beg I love you"

"I love you im sorry Cordy im so-"

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me already" _Our lips met it was like a relief the pain of the past few day all seeping out when the kiss ended Isaw the light back in his eyes like he could her I hugged him clung to him never wanted to let go_ "I love you baby forever and ever"

"I love you too forever and ever"

"Haha your so cute" I still hugged him tight the great thing about no breath I can hug him tightly forever well as long as I want then I see wesley over my shoulder he just came in I swear I told to never to come in again oh well im so happy I could burst I have him back im not gunna shout I see him look I stick my finger up at him "fuck you"

"who you talking to baby?"

"no one and wesley"

"he's here?

"yeah has some nerve showing up here after everything but I wont shout at him I love you baby so much"

"I love you too cor"

author note: thinking about making a second chapter


	2. on the road to recovery

a/n decided to update a second chapter to this story sorry it took so long just been busy then i forgot about this fic anyway ive decided to carry this fic on longer and im thinking about changing the summary but i suck at summaries so if anyone has any good suggestions please tell me love you forever

cordelia woke up at was three weeks after the incident with angel and the gun and a week ago they had found a cure for angels whole perfect happiness curse so it was now permeneant. wesley was avoiding her as much as possible being that she still hated his was attending therapy sesions that her doctor had recomended after seeing cordelia was distressed almost killing yourself is not something you can just brush off .

when she woke up the bed was empty but she exxpected that angel was an early riser and had discovered it dangourous to wake cordelia epcially if one it was early and two your increadably cheerfull in the morning. she just laid their remembering the previous night at the prison

**flashback**

Cordelias pov

when i came down the stairs fred and angel were in hushed wispers when he saw me his face lit up and he went and kissed me

"hey"

"hey i love you"

"love you too" I couldnt help smiling at him i always did whenever he told me he loved me it just made me so happy to hear thoose words.

"what's up"

"huh?"

"somethings on your mind spill" he knows me so well he knows whan i want to tell him something but dont know how.

"im going to go see faith"

"cool i'll come with" I wish he would stop smiling at me like that it makes me want to tell him i do want him to come in fact beg him to come with me. But i know that cant happen

"no i have to go alone"

"alone? but you've never done that before"I hate seeing the pain and dissapointment on his face i pray he understands but i know he might not.I do want him to come but he cant i hate him looking at me like that like i dont want to spend time with hiom i do i want to spend all day everyday with him and i know i cant i hate that i want that but god help me im love sick i love that lunkhead so much.

"i know thats why i need to"

"cordy i dunno"

"i promise not to be too long or drive off any bridges"It hurts he dosnt trust me but i know he dosnt i dont blame him after what happpened three weeks ago/

"fine just dont be too long"

"i promise" she smiled she didnt want to be mad at him she knew why he didnt really want her out alone she still wasnt completly stable there was a way to go before she would get there.

"cor"

"what? i said i promise" i know what he means but i act cluless.

"yeah but you don't mean it"

"angel i promise not to be too long i mean it" i tried to act as serioius as i could i hate this that what happened three weeks ago effects both of us this much i hate it i hate wesley for causing it.

"ok thats better and if you are too long you will be in trouble"

"what you gunna do vamp boy? bite me?" Im trying to lighten the mood joking with him i flash him that smile that tells him im just grins back.

"mabe" she kissed him and ran to her car/

at the prison

she sat in the seat and picked up the phone

"faith?"

"cor? your alone?" she looked shocked but we both smilled at eachother i just shrugged.

"yeah"

"never thought i would see that especially as i thought angel had the inability to leave you side also because your always hiding behind all your freinds" When she said that it hurt was it her fault her freinds thought she was gunna try blow her brains out again? well i guess it was because i did it in the first place but thats not the point she snapped it wasnt her relized she had been silent for a while.

"faith i don't hide behind them they are just very overprotective"

"oh okay cool"

"so more to the point i love you oh boy that came out wrong what i mean is were family in our mixed up way and tommorow me and angel are gunna pick you up and bring you back to the hotel because we all love you i don't hate you i just wanted you to know that"

"i love you too cor"

"I think you should know why my freinds are overprotective." I didnt know why i felt the need to tell her i just did i just i guess i didnt want her to find out from someone else and it helped to talk about it didnt eat you alive that way.

"Why are they? i never thought to ask" She looked genuinly concerned and intrested.

"Three weeks ago I tried to kill myself. i had a gun to my head ready to do it but Angel saved me."

"Shit why?"

"Angel broke up with me." I felt stupid i wasnt explaining this right i Knew that as iu heard the words come out my mouth.

"Bit extreme."

"I know I guess i wasnt in the best place Angel left me because of wesley then actually like 10 minutes or so after angel dumped me i still havnt forgiven him i just love Angel with everything i am i did then too i mean we were dating a year and a half when he dumped me." As much as i need to talk about it thinking about it still hurt.

"And how are you now."

"Well i acted like i was completly fine but Angel knew i wasnt he took me to the doctors unsure of what he could do i was distant and still a bit crazy i still had the issues that drove me to it even if i had Angel well the doctor recomended this therapist we could get it on health insurance as it was a severe case well i have been seein gthis therapist ever since i still have a way to go but i dont think i will try kill myself again but im on pills for depression."

"Yeah well knowing you you probly had deppresion before all this kicked off but didnt do nothing about it thats how all this esculated." we both laughed there was so much truth in that statement.

"yeah anyway i should go you know how angel gets so see you tommorow?"

"yeah me might kick my ass tommorow"

"yeah he might just do that after sundown"

"yeah hes very protective especially over you bye" and she left when she arrived at the hotel wes was in angels office probley keeping out of her way but fred was in the lobby

"hey fred weres angel"

"his room"

"okay ill just say night to him then im off home"

"okay" she opened angels door he was still on the bed the lights were out but she knew he wasn't asleep he was waiting for her to come back she slid next to him and wrapped her arms round his waist and kissed his neck he turned round

"hey baby"

"hey"

"your back"

"hey i so was not long"

"i know you know i wasn't really gunna punnish you are you afraid of me?" she saw she fear and hurt in his eyes

"no baby its just" she stroked his cheek gently "you know i hate it when you worry about me"

"ino but i can't help it"

"i know i love you" she kissed him

"i love you too"

"i better get going home"

"no" he put a tighter grip around her "your staying here tonight"

"and who am i to argue" he started to kis her all the way down her body

**end of flash back**

I slipped on angels sweatpants and shirt their would be time for getting dressed later i walked down the stairs and saw angel talking to wesley i saw red and lost it

"ANGEL WHAT THE FUCK?"

"cor whats up?" He looked worried that only angered me further.

"WHY WERE YOU TALKING TO HIM?"

"umm?"

"NO ANGEL WE HATE HIM HE RUINED OUR LIVES HE..HE..HE" angel put his arms round me and brung her close to him

"shhh cor it's okay" i pulled out of his arms and ran to his roomi was so Angry i wasnt really sure why i just lost it.

i was on his bed tears down my face i dont know why im so god damn so emotional or angry or anything and it scared me i heard a soft knock at the door knowing it wold be him.

"cordelia?"

"wesley go away you have no right to come up here" His nerve i couldnt belive he would actually come up here and talk to me.

"cor-"

"i mean it wesley GO" i heard him walk away and i buried my head in the pillow a little while later she heard another nock "wesley i mean it leave me alone" She was starting to get tired of this.

"it's me" it was angel she smiled

"hey"

"can i come in?"

"it'a your room" He was so dense at times but she loved him for it.

"are you still mad?"

"no i was never mad at you angel" he opened the door and thats when he saw the tears he was on the bed with me imediatly holding me

"cor whats wrong?"

"i dunno angel im scared im getting so amotional angry crying and i just don't know like you talking to wesley got me so angry yeah sure i hate his guts but i just lost it down their"

"i know baby i know you've been through a tough time and a bumpy road but it will be okay because you will always have me"

"and you will always have me"

"why did you think i was wesley"

"because he was here"

"what? why?" Angel looked about ready to knock Wesley out for trina come after his girl.

"don't know don't care didn't let him get that far i think he got as far as cordelia before i screamed at him to leave me alone"

"he came in?"

"no he knoked on the door he may be stupid but not that stupid"

"why's he stupid"

"trying to break us up"

"damn straight" he was so cute when he tried to talk like gunn

"you hang round way to much with gunn"

"i love you"

"i love you too" she checked the clock "shit i better shower and get dressed"

"you gunna be okay?"

"yeah thanx but i feel much better now" she leaned over and kissed him then quickly got dressed when she returned she was dressed in a black leather skirt that came just above her knee and a tanktop "how do i look"

"beautiful"

"thank you baby"

"Cor dont stake me but i think you should mention what happened downstairs to your therapist."

"What? Why?"

"Cor im worried about you and you damn well know that im sorry baby you have made good progress i dont want you to back peddal."

"Okay ill tell her im seeing her today"

"Thank you baby."

"I better go or ill be late ill see you later remember we are picking faith up at sunset."

"I love you be safe want me to drive you?"

"If you want?" She couldnt tell him no she wanted to but knew he was worried and just wanted to protect her so she couldnt tell him no she couldnt be mad because he cared about her and that would hurt him and she didnt want to cause him pain.

"Yeah come on." He took her hand and took her into the lobby. "Hey fred."

Angels pov

"Hey fred."

"Shit cor can you go get my keys their in my jacket pocket."

"Sure." She kissed him then dissapeared upstairs.

"Angel I heard about this morning."

"Oh what with cordelia screaming at me and wesley for talking we wernt talking on freindly bases he was trying to beg for my forgivness and make me see reason he said he was wrong and he has a girlfreind also wanted me to make cordelia see reason. well cordelia thought i was being freindly she freaked im worried fred i dont want her to go back what happened that night we dont talk about what happened i just i feel responsible and if she back pedals it means i am resposible again."

"Angel if anyones responsible its wes and yes we are all still freinds with him but we value cordelia and your frenships and cordelia health over his freinship."

"Thank you fred." He waited a little while longer and cordelia appeared with his keys in hand.

"Thank you babe now lets get going."

"Fred we are going to the pysciatrist we wont be too long."

"Okay bye."

"bye," When we arrived i sat in waiting room cordelia name was called she dissapeared into the office. Angel sat waiting them he heard someone say his name

"Angel?"

"Buffy?"

a/n there you go there it is will buffy be good for there relationship or will she try to drive a wedge between Angel and cordelia. please please review i hope to but the next chapter up soon


	3. jelous exes

"Buffy?" my face dropped I was shocked but i was also concerned that Buffy being in los angeles could not be good for her condition."What are you doing here?"

"Oh Angel Hey were all staying at my dad for a while but mabe we could come by the hotel."

"Um-" How could he tell her no without telling her all about what happened with cordelia and he was sure that cordelia would not like that.

"Great we will see you soon."

"So why are you here here as in seeing the phsciatrist here."

"Oh that i just thought it might help sort my head out you know?"

"Wait couldnt you just go to a therapist?"

"Who knows? So wait why are you here here Angelus getting to you too much.

"No Im waiting for cordelia."

"Yeah i heard about you and her and i really dont understand it."

"Yeah well you dont have too." By the look on her face i shocked her but who was she that she could judge my relationships.

"Why can't she just go to a therapist?"

"look i really dont want to discuss why cordelias here with you lookm buffy dont take it personally but you two have never been the best of freinds and i just dont think it would be right for me to do that."

"Right i understand so you started going for selfish self centered bitches then?"

"Buffy never talk about cordelia like that you may not like her and the cordelia you know may have been all thoose things but the cordelia i know is none of them ill tell you about the cordelia I know she has the biggest heart of anyone I know she would forgive anyone who gave her a reason to show there worth letting back in if you get close enough that she lets down her walls shows you the real her then you realize shes an amazing person you never bothered to get that close to cordelia she was a bitch and you didnt want to know shes been through so much she cares so much and i love her so much more than anything."

"Really?"

cordelias pov

i was comming round the corner when i heard Buffy i stod still out of sight.

"Right i understand so you started going for selfish self centered bitches then?" i heard thoose words leave her mouth i wanted to cry she didnt understand me she probly never would and I prayed Angel wouldnt leave me for her.

"Buffy never talk about cordelia like that you may not like her and the cordelia you know may have been all thoose things but the cordelia i know is none of them ill tell you about the cordelia I know she has the biggest heart of anyone I know she would forgive anyone who gave her a reason to show there worth letting back in if you get close enough that she lets down her walls shows you the real her then you realize shes an amazing person you never bothered to get that close to cordelia she was a bitch and you didnt want to know shes been through so much she cares so much and i love her so much more than anything." When i heard Angel stand up for me say thoose wonderfull things about me i smiled i pulled myself together what was i worrying about Angel loves me my family love me thats all that matters.

I came into veiw smiling Angel smiled whenhe saw me much to buffys distanste.

Buffys pov

I dont know why hes smiling at her like that he never smiled at me like that. And now hes pulling her close god this harder than i thought it would be and all thoose nice things he was saying about her they couldnt be true could they? No this is cordelia he was just defending his girl right? I mean he probly dosnt even love her he probly just wants her i mean i have to admit she does look incredible she alsways was the best dresser and she does have a good figure but he couldnt love her this is Angel her soul mate he cant love cordelia ? She kept telling helsef that.

Angels pov

Buffy seemed to be in her own world since his speech about cordelia he hoped he didnt overloas her with information and shock he didnt want to hurt her but wannted her to hurt cordelia even less. Cordelia who was next to me rested her head on my shoulder I saw her face and rembered she hated staying here longer than she had to she went through alot here and it got her down he knew she would hate looking like she was dragging Angel away from Buffy.

"Hey buffy are you in their look were gunna go."

"Why precious cordelia dont want you talking to me whats up cordelia afraid you cant keep your boyfreind."

"Acctually this has nothing to with cordelia it has to do with me i really hate theese places and dont wanna stay here longer than i have to."

"Oh Okay see you soon when i come by." Angel and cordelia just walked out. When outside cordelia seemed a bit better.

"You invited her to the hotel?"

"No she invited her self i tried to say no because of whats going on with you but i didnt want to tell her that because i knew you would hate that and i couldnt think of another reason but i didnt agree either."

"okay ill forgive but when she stays i guess im gunna have to play nice with wesley so they dont ask questions."

"Its up to you if you dont want them to ask questions it might help" I watshed the emotions pass through her face as she came to a decision.

"I will but ill make sure he knows why im doing it." i kissed her i was sp proud of her she was so civil with Buffy in there "Baby we better go pick faith up."

we drove in scilence to the prison nothing need to be said we were half way there when a thought occured to me "What happened in there?"

"Oh she just said i need to talk more."

"What is she shittting me you talk enough as it is."

"Angel this is serious."

"Im sorry baby."

"Well i said that and she said i need to talk more about what happened and how im feeling even if its just to you or fred to open up to someone and i have to admit telling people things does make youe feel better which reminds me i told faith about what happened three weeks ago."

"You did?"

"Yeah i dont know why i did but i did and it felt so good to just talk about it i mean it hurt thinking about it but i felt good to talk about it."

"Ok baby we'll talk later." I meant it i know it would hurt but if it would help her then i would do anything.

cordys pov

His hand took mine he squeezed it tightly I knew he felt bad about what he said he only meant to lighten the mood but it came across wrong i smiled at him a genuine smile that let him know that it really was okay and it was along as he was by my side as long as fred and gunn were by my side my family wesley used to be a part of that not anymore he knew how i felt about Angel but he purposly tried to break us up for his own personal gain and that hurts he was meant to be like a brother to me yet he wanted me to get hurt I guess thats the real reason i hate him seeing as everything must of been a lie. We arrived at the prison and quickly collected faith she put the little possetions she had in the back seat next to her as she got in.

"Hey cor hey Angel are you sure its cool if i stay at the hotel for a little while." I smiled at her the big bad slayer now felt insecure she knew she had hurt all of us but she got crazy purley being that no-one cared about her when she accidently killed someone.

"Faith Angel already told you that you can stay as long as you like."

"Yeah but is it cool with you?"

"With me? sure we talked about this yesterday."

"Oh yeah and you got all true confessionals on me."

"Yeah well why not? You only live once right?" We both laughed i was trying to lighten the mood this woman tried to kill Angel knocked me out tried to kill my freinds back in sunnydale yet i could be no more mad at her than i could Angel for everything Angelus did i just couldnt do it. We drove the west of the way home in silence all of us in our own thought my mind drifted back to three weeks ago i tried to find the cause what caused me to flip so severly if i could find that i would know if it would happen again i think it might have been betrayal more than anything betrayal of wesley betrayal of Angel siding with wesley i was lost i didnt know what to do i felt i wasnt up to the pain that was ahead so i would rather die i didnt want to be left alone like my parents left me when i was 18. We pulled up outside the hotel when we entered we saw a big banner that Fred had put up saying "Welcome home faith."

"Home? That kinda has a ring to it i never really had a home before."

"What about that place in sunnydale."

"That was a place to live not a home." I thought about that i guess she was right sunnydale was never her home yet los angeles is i never felt more comfortable than i do here its an amazing feeling to be surronded by people you love.

"Faith tommorow we need to take you shopping you barley have anything."

"Yeah well i was kinda on the run theres not much you can have."

"Well that would have to change right fred?"

"Who?"

"Oh how rude of me this is fred shes my best freind and Gunn hes like a brother to me and wesley you know."

"Damn wesley? What the fuck happened to you last time i saw you well you were still the suit wearing snivelling minuture giles."

"yeah that was a while ago."

"So Gunn why dont you show faith the weapons cabnit?"

"Sure." They sat on the sofa next to the wepons cabnit as gunn took out angel favourite broadsword Faith admired it while gunn told her stories about it.I felt Angel behind me he leant down and wispered in my ear.

"I think its time we had that talk." I nodded my head he took my head and led me to his office he had reclaimed it after we kicked wesley out for the first week then we re-hired understood why we did it he wasn't angry at us and took the position we offered him right away.i sat on his desk I liked it in here it was the only room i really felt safe I dont know why its really sat in his chair in front of me.

"Cor are you okay you seem really quite."

"Im fine."

"No your not cordelia." I knew he was worried he only used my full name when he was worried or mad and he didnt sound mad so he must be worried "Cordelia look at me I know your not alright your not fine like you insist you are I know you better than that your only this quite when somethings bothering you and when i ask you if your okay you say your fine but you cant look at me when you say it because your not."

"Its nothing."

"If its bothering you its not here." He patted his legs and i slid off the desk and sat in his lap. "So what is it tell me mabe i can fix it for you."

" Buffy I heard what she said and yes i also heard what you said whitch thank you by the way."

"For?"

"For standing by me for saying thoose really sweet things about me."

"Hey it was the truth i love you baby i always will."

"I love you too. Anyway and i don't know if i can take her saying all thoose things to me here you know with everything."

"Well if it gets too much tell me and ill take you home but ill defend you forever if she gets too bad i could ask her to leave but i know you wouldnt want me to do that."

"Hell no when she comes i am not going home and leaving her here to get her claws in my man." he smiled then the smile quickly faded.

"What dont you trust me."

"Of cource i trust you i just dont trust that slut I dont want her to touch you i dont even want her to think about touching came out a lot worse than it sounded in my head."

"okay we will deal with Buffy when the time comes." I smiled at him I couldnt help it he was so understanding i love him so much "Better now?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna talk about what you wanna talk about now."

"Sure. Okay im just gunna tell you how i feel about what happened. When i first woke up i acted like I knew it was wrong acted like it didnt phase me that wasnt true i know you know that but i have to admit it okay i wasnt sure what happened i was destroyed wesley was lik emy brother and he betrayed me it hurt like hell and loosing you i thought about all this and it was enough to almost make me find that gun and try again then you told me you were wrong you held me and in tha moment i relized i had things to live for i had a family i guess in my pain i forgot that.I think thats enough talking for today." I held his hand and pulled him up he looked deep in thought. "What you thinking about baby?"

"You. you really amaze me you know that?"

"Me? really? why?"

"Your all emotional and confesional one minuete and all cheery and come on lets go next."

"Well what can i say im amazing that way." I smiled at him and we walked out fred gunn and faith were talking and i sat next to Faith.

"You okay cor?" I heard fred she sounded concerned.

"Yeah i just need a shopping trip you guys in?"

"Now?"

"Welcome to LA Faith were the city comes alive at night why do you think that so many vamps live here?" she laughed I thought it was funny too. Sunddely Angel started laughing."That was a good one cordy"

"Angel baby your a bit slow anyway were going shopping."

"No your not having it"

Angels pov

I knew what she wanted and i wouldnt give it to her no I was not giving in no-matter how cute she was.

"Baby what are you talking about."

"Come on cordelia im not stupid I know what you want your not having it."

"What?"

"My credit card."

"I wasnt going to ask actually but know you mention it hand it over."

"No way your not having it you already maxed out the last three."

"Please Angel." She started to pout and she looked so god damn adorable.

"Cor No now stop doing that you look adorable."

"Kinda the point. Angel can I talk to you a sec?"

"Sure."

We went away from everyone she looked at me sadly i was just about give in there and then.

"Angel please I just wanna get away from all this fucked up shit right now Buffy being here and Faith shes just got outta prison and i guess I want to be her freind i want to help her so please i promise not to spend to much." I took my wallet out of my pocket I could never resist that look. I haded her the credit card.

"Spend as much as you want baby." She grinned at me then kissed me.

"Thank you baby I love you"

"Love you too." she went over to fred and faith.

"I got it." She held the card up.

"How did you do that?He said he wouldnt give it to no-matter."

"Yeah he forgot how pursuasive I can be." Hearing the three girls laughing almost made it work it but even more worth it when cordy came back buzzing from her shopping high it got everyone in stitches.

Flash back

"Hey baby have a good time?"

"Oh my god yes I love shopping so much."

"How much did you spend."

"three hundred dollars."

"THREE HUNDRED DOLLARS!"

"Yeah but its okay because i was gunna spend more because there were theese shoes oh god angel you should have seen them they were beautiful i needed them but i didnt buy them because they were two hundred dollars."

"Two hundred dollars for a pair of shoes why not just buy them from payless?"

"Angel you really dont understand they were jimmy choos new collection you cant get that sort of quality from payless."

"Um okay you know i have no idea what you talking about."

End flash back. I thought of what was to come and chuckled to my self i saw cordelia faith and fred about to leave.

"Okay so we will be a couple hours- Oh no."

"What?" Her screams filled my ears and i knew . i ran and caught her before she fell to the floor and held her as she convulsed."I know."

Cordy pov

Angel held me till the vision stopped preventing me from hurting myself. When the vision was over i started to cry.

Angel held me close to his chest and brung me over to the couch I stopped ahnded me some water and asprin.

"what was that?" Shit I forgot to tell faith about the visions.

"Thats what i would like to know." The sound of buffys voice made my headache worse.


	4. seltax anti depressents and visions

a/n I know my stroys mostly been pov but im gunna do third person for a while mix it up a bit cause yolo

"Thats what i would like to know." The sound of buffys voice made cordelias headache worse. Angel groaned that made cordelia feel a little bit better but what made her feel even better was when Angel put his arms around her wispering comforting words in her ear to ease her pain it was like he disregarded buffy and her feelings and only cared about her that made her feel happy. he let her go before speaking.

"What did you see baby?" she looked into his eyes and saw genuine concern.

"15 vamps attacking a group of teenagers about 10 teenagers at um-" she put her fingers to her temples trying to recognise the place. "Ill get this just give a minuete."

"So anyone wanna explain what that was?"

"Yeah."

"Shut up Buffy okay faith that was a vision cordelia gets them from the powers to tell me when people are in trouble sounds like an awsome thing but it comes with killer pain not litrally but she has mad painfull headaches for a few days afterwards"

Buffy found it weird to hear Angel talking so carefree faith was a little more used to it but still found it a little didnt like how affectionate Angel was towards cordelia it made her sick with envy.

"I got it the old abandoned childrens park you know the one?"

"Yeah." Angel was back at cordelias side he was comforting her the site made Buffy cringe.

Angel was worried. Anyone who had eyes could see that his freinds knew knew he just wanted to stop the pain that she was going through but knew stopping the attack was the only thing that could at least dull the pain.

"Okay Buffy you in?"

"Sure."

"Faith could you stay here just incase theres an attack."

"Yeah besides hes got the stronger slayer going." Faith clenched her fist and watched Buffys satisfied smirk at realizing she had got to the other woman.

"Hell no."

"I can take care of myself Angel."

"I know you can baby but just incase you havnt noticed your not acctually full stregth right now."

"I know baby im sorry."

"Its okay dont worry ."

"Thats why im going with you."

"Oh nu-uh that is NOT going to happen." She could barley stand it was no wonder Angel had denied her request to join them.

"Angel please im not gunna sit here with faith and do what knit?"

"You could read i have books?"

"We all know that reading is your thing im not sitting around here reading shakspere that will make my headache worst."

"If you dont wanna sit with faith we could switch places."

"Fuck no."

"Hey no need to be rude i was just being nice."

"Bullshit we all know that faith is not the problem its the staying thats the problem and your just using it as a new reason to get a dig at Faith drop it Buffy."

"Cor look at you i hate seeing you like this you can barley stand you cant walk straight i wish i could stay here with you but i gotta go i need you to stay here."

"Okay." She no longer had the strength to argue she slumped down on the sofa,

"Okay?" He knelt by her and talking quitly so no0-one but her could hear him he said "Are you okay? I've never seen you give up this easily."

"Im too tired to argue and the pain in my head dosnt seem to want to leave"

"I know baby i love you."

"I love you too and if she tries anything ill kick her ass head ache or not."

"okay baby get better Ill be back as soon as i can." He stood up to leave when she pulled him back down for a long passionate kiss . "Be careful."

"I will try and get some sleep."

"Ill try" HE started to walk away "I love you." She shouted.

"Love you too I have to go take the pain away." And they left cordelia leant her head on freds shoulder too tired to pretend she was okay. "Faith sweetie can you grab my purse its on my desk."

"Sure want some water."

"Yes please." Cordelia closed her eyes she pain was getting worse and it made her wish she pulled the trigger bad thoughts cordy dont wish that your happy now remember she couldnt help it someties she got the odd thought.

"Sweetie just open you mouth." Fred had a coulpe pills in her hand and when cordelia opened her mouth fred but then in and raised the glass to her lips. cordelia swallowed the pills ahe felt the pain slowly ebb away athough it still did hurt like hell she now felt like she could hold her own head up.

"Thanks fred i think i have filing to do ill just go do that." she got up

"Cordelia sit we have to talk about the visions." Freds tone of voice was firm and assertive a tone cordelia had never heard fred use.

"What do you want to talk about fred im fine."

"See thats not true is it cor you just want it to be seltrax? thats not fine thats serious you know seltrax can cause severe depression right? not good to be on when your also on anti depressents mabe you wouldnt need to be on then if you stopped taking seltrax."

"Dont fred i cant stop taking it you dont know what the vision pain feels like."

"You could find other pain killers mabe if you wernt taking seltrax what happened three weeks ago wouldnt have."

"What happened."

"You know."

"Say it fed."

"Why?"

"Fucking say it if you can blame it on my medication you can say it."

"No"

"Say it fred SAY IT FRED FUCKING SAY I TRIED TO KILL SELF GO ON."" Cordelia was screaming fred and faith were worried Angel wasnt here she was freaking everyone was freaking.

"No."

"SAY IT FRED IN FACT SAY WHAT YOU REALLY WANNA SAY."

"And whats that?"

"That I shouldnt blame wesley that i should forgive what that asshole as done go I know you think it."

"Mabe you should."

"GO ON FRED SAY THAT SAY I SHOULD FORGIVE WESLEY DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT DICK DID TO ME HE MADE ME LOOSE ANGEL THEN ASKED ME OUT ON FRICKING DATE I WAS SHAKING FRED I CAME DOWN CRYING SHAKING I COULD BARLEY WALK AND HE ASKED ME OUT ON A FUCKING DATE."

"He asked you out on a date?"

"Forget it Fred I know were i stand protect precious wesley mabe i should of just pulled the trigger" she ran upstairs.


	5. true confessions

When Angel returned he despretly wanted to get away from buffy she had been touching his leg all the way home she tried to kiss him after dusting two vsmpires who ran away and he had had enough of her throwing herself at him.

"Weres cordelia?"

"Upstairs she flipped."

"What do you mean?"

"She went all pysco on us said she wished she pulled the trigger." Angel darted upstairs he entered his room to see cordelia crying on his bed he sat next to her on the bed he remembered what the doctors told him when she got like this talk to her dont touch her let her initiate the contact.

"Baby why you crying?" he wanted to hold her touch her hand but he knew he couldnt not yet. she flung herself into his arms wrapping her arms tightly round his neck.

"Im sorry im so so sorry."

"For what?"

"Im such a mess I lost it Angel Fred was saying how seltrax can cause depression and i lost it I screamed and shouted and said things i didnt mean i probley scared the poor girl half to death." SHe was still sobbing.

"Shhhhh baby calm down Fred shes stronger than she looks she can take it you know shes just worried about you and she hates the tension between us and wes but it dosnt change anything its okay would you like me to get you a drink baby."

"Yes please and can you make a peanut butter sandwich im starving after my vision." She was still crying Angel would calm her down after he fed her.

he went down stairs and into the kitchen faith and fred followed him in.

"How is she?"

"She will be okay still crying but sorry for the way she acted and worried she scared fred half to death."

"Im okay i just worry about her i love cordelia i just couldnt stand it if something happened to her."

"Me neither were are the scoobies?"

"We showed them to a couple room on like the 5th floor purposly like 3 floors above you."

"Thanks fred im just" He leant his head against the fridge. "she dosnt want the scoobies to know but they will start asking questions if she gets like this i just I love her so much i hate seeing her like this."

"S'okay big guy me and fred will take her shopping tommorow after some much needed retail therapy she'll be okay i mean she has you dont she."

"I dunno I dunno if im good for her."

"Oh nu uh dont think about it thats what screwed her up in the first place."

Everyone fell silent at the harshness of freds words sunk in.

"Angel-"

"No fred your right i did this to her but I wasnt thinking of leaving her I love her i cant do that again."

"I know and it wasnt all your fault she was troubled before it was wes that pushed her over the edge and i said she should forgive him im such a shit bestfreind."

"Fred she dosnt even care about that right now you know what your right i shouldnt blame myself guilt isnt going to help her i gotta go to her and make sure she knows how much i love her." he ran upstairs with her sandwhich and drink and spent the whole night talking to the woman he loves about both their pasts he was showing her he trusted her and that was all either of them needed.

the next morning when Angel woke up the bed was empty he paniked untill he saw the note on the pillow.

Angel ,

I have gone to the doctors to pick up my prescription i would have waited but i have run out and i reallllly need them thank you for last night your my own personal hero

i love you

cordelia xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

he smiled at the note and went down stairs he sat on the couch and watched cordelia who had just come home she took her pills out of the bag and serched for the right boxes and the right amount of which ones she needed she started to take them when xander came up to the counter he glaneced at her strong anti depressent.

"Cor why are you taking anti depressants."

"Geez xander I dont know mabe cause im depressed."

"What did he do to you ill kill him for you."

"He didnt do anything xander im fine."

"Yeah you think i dont know how strong theese are thats not just a lil bit depressed that alot."

"Xander just drop it okay." She walked away and sat next to Angel. "I cant do this." She looked drained.

"You can baby ill see you through it." Thats when Buffy entered the room.

"Hey Angel i thought we were gunna patrol."

"Yeah i had something but gunn took you."

"Hes not as fun"

"Look buffy."

"ANGEL" Angel saw xander next to cordelia he was odviously questioning her about the pulled xander up cordelia was clearly distressed they started talking in whispers.

"I cant do this Angel." She was shaking Angel kissed her deeply.

"You can baby your gunna be okay."

"Angel why are you doing this why are you rubbing your relationship with cordelia in my face.I need you Angel even if its just to be there for me."

"Im not I." He got is "Look Buffy i understand you may need me but she needs me a whole lot more."

"Why does she need you whats wrong with her?"

"Nothing i-"

"Then i need you more ive been diagnosed with minor depression."

"I-"

"Buffy sit." Cordelias voice was comanding she had stood up now all fear and shaking gone from her face and was already half way up the satairs when she spoke.

"NO."

"SIT" buffy sat "And you xander sit." Xander amediatly did it no arguments "You too willow and dawn." They both sat cordelia sat on the sofa opposite.

"Okay i owe you guys an explanation." Angel froze she wouldnt would she.

"The reason Angel had to stay with me all night why i take so many fricken pills."

"Just get on with it cordelia." Angel felt Anger at buffy for speaking to cordelia like that.

"IThree weeks ago i tried to kill myself." When she said thoose words amedietly Angel was buy her side holding her hand fred the other side holding her other hand gunn and faith beind her a hand each on each of her shoulders for support wesley defesivly stood behin her but away from the others and more specifically away from cordelia wrath.

"Wh why?"

"I was depressed and then wesley did something that pushed me over the edge he talked Angel into dumping me after a year and a half of a happy relationship and then wesley asked me out on a date it was the betrayal that pushed me over the edge wes was like my brother to me odviously thats not how he saw me anyway Angel saved me from blowing my brains out thats why we were there the other day and why angel couldnt come on patrol i flipped out again yesterday it happens occasionly but im getting better."

"how could you do that?"

"Quite easy really i brought a gun from the mall walked over here and held it to head not really rocket science."

"Okay i think thats enough with the questions now." Angel had his arm around her pulling her up.

"But wait." Angel let go of cordelia getting in xanders face

"I said no more questions for today you have questions they can wait her mental health is more important than your fucking questions."

"Your right cordelia im sorry i wasnt thinking."

"Do you ever?" Cordelia saw the way Buffy was looking at her like she was this evil person she couldnt stand it.

"Buffy what the fuck is your problem."

"You are comming in here with your little sob story expecting us to be freinds because of it you stole my frickin boyfreind."

"You know what Buffy fuck you." She dissapeared upstairs.

"What the fuck Buffy how can you sit there and say that did you not see how hard it was for her to sit there and tell you guys that but no of course not you didnt think." Faith follwed cordelia upstairs Angel stood frozen with Anger he looked at Buffy like he was gunna kill her all her freinds had backed away from her at her harsh selfish words then it sunk in what she had said and she broke down.

the hotel was unusually silent.


End file.
